


There need to be a Quest

by dahtwitchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Comic, Iruka can't keep his hands off of seals, M/M, Magical Accidents, Pre-Slash, Unicorn Iruka, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Genma had been totally, completely, so very right. Don't poke that Iruka, you don't know what it is, Iruka, you said you don't recognise it as fuuinjutsu, Iruka!Yes. Well. He did, ok? And don't youdaremake ass jokes, he turned into a dainty pony, thank you very much! (Oh gods, why a pony? Why not a majestic, white steed?)
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka
Comments: 28
Kudos: 128





	There need to be a Quest

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [madatobi.com](https://madatobi.com) who hosts images for poor artists wanting to post to ao3 <3
> 
>  _please_ make me the continuation where they venture to turn Iruka back, and Gai learn true love mustn't be at first sight, and Iruka learn to appreciate an honest and straight forward compassionate man, so that I don't have to x'p


End file.
